Ayashi No Trapper
Ayashi No Trapper (怪しのトラパー; Suspicion Trapper) is a character song performed by Tachibana Senzou (Hoshi Sōichirō) and Ayabe Kihachirou (Ishida Akira). Track included in the album "Nintama RAntaou Soundtrack Kinō · Kyō · Ashita ~ From Nintama With Love" released on Jun. 17, 2015. Lyrics Kanji= 立花: その日私は嫌な予感で目が覚めた 廊下に出ると朝まだき靄に霞んだ庭を見やれば いつもと変わらぬ景色だったが 頭の中で何かが違うと 忍の勘が警鐘をガンガンと 鳴らし続けていた 絶対あいつだ （トラッパー） ポーカーフェイスの確信犯 綾部:「おはようございまーす。どうしたんですか？怖い顔して。緊張が顔に出ちゃってますよ？」 立花: 軽い口調で綾部喜八郎トラップの 天才の名たてじゃない庭に通路に所構わず 素知らぬ顔して罠を仕掛ける 忍の勘は見事に当たった 駆け寄ってくる忍者のたまごを穴は 次々飲み込んだ やっぱりこいつか （トラッパー） 涼しい顔した穴堀り小僧 綾部:「おやまあ、皆見事に落ちましたね」 立花:「庭に落とし穴を掘るんじゃない！」 綾部:「でも罠があるよというサインを置いてあります。一年生だってとっくに習ってるはずです。忍者のたまごならそれくらいの注意はしてほしいですよね。それより、本日の高学年野外合同夜間演習ですが...」 立花:「そんなことより、穴に落ちた者達を拾い上げるんだ！」 立花: 正論に違いないがどこか間違ってる 目眩を起こした頭を押さえ穴から忍たま達を 引っ張り上げたが綾部が言った 大事なことを聞き逃してしまった 今宵は野外合同演習があることを 油断がならない 密かにあいつは （トラッパー） 罠を仕掛けて獲物を狙う 綾部:「落とし穴ぐらいでぶつぶつ言わないでください」 立花:「ぐらいとはなんだ。ぐらいとは」 綾部:「チッ」 立花:「今、チッって言わなかったか？」 綾部:「言ってませーん」 立花:（だが私はその後綾部が小さな声で『今夜の罠は特別』と呟いたのを聞き逃さなかった。特別ということは、特別えげつないということだ） 立花: その夜の森は阿鼻叫喚の体たらく 四年、五年は全滅しなぜか笑って落下していく 長次と小平太、食満と伊作は 自ら罠にはまり込んでいく 生き残るのは私と文次郎と 天才的トラパー最後の勝負だ （トラッパー） 深淵に立つ覚悟はあるか？ 立花:「完璧だ」 立花: まだまだ甘いな （トラッパー） 六年の怖さを思い知れ 綾部:「今夜はさすがに先輩方に負けてしまいましたが、次はきっと僕の可愛い罠にはまらせて差し上げます」 立花:「綾部、お前の言い方は、どこか間違っている」 綾部:「あぁ、可愛い罠にはまってもらっちゃって？あれ、可愛い罠にはめたり、はむ、はむる時、はむれば...」 立花:「いや、罠を可愛いと言う時点でおかしいと言ってるんだ！おかしいと言ってるんだあああ！」 |-| Rōmaji= Tachibana: Sonohi watashi wa iyanayokan de megasameta Rōka ni deru to asamadaki moya ni kasunda niwa o miyareba Itsumo to kawaranu keshikidattaga Atama no naka de nanikagachigau to Shinobi no kan ga keishō o gangan to Narashi tsudzukete ita zettai aitsuda (torappā) pōkāfeisu no kakushin-han Ayabe:"Ohayōgozai mā su. Dō shita ndesu ka? Kowai kao shite. Kinchō ga kao ni de chattemasu yo?" Tachibana: Karui kuchō de Ayabe Kihachirō torappu no Tensai no na wa date janai niwa ni tsūro ni tokorokamawazu Soshiranu kao shite wana o shikakeru Shinobi no kan wa migoto ni atatta Kakeyotte kuru ninja no tama go o ana wa Tsugitsugi nomikonda yappari koitsu ka (torappā) Suzushī kao shita anahori kozō Ayabe:"Oya mā, Minna migoto ni ochimashita ne" Tachibana:"Niwa ni otoshiana o horu n janai!" Ayabe:"Demo wana ga aru yo to iu sain o oite arimasu. Ichinensei datte tokkuni naratteru hazudesu. Ninja no tama gonara sore kurai no chūi wa shite hoshīdesu yo ne. Sore yori, honjitsu no kōgakunen yagai gōdō yakan enshūdesuga..." Tachibana:"Son'na koto yori, ana ni ochita-sha-tachi o hiroiagerunda!" Tachibana: Seiron ni chigainaiga doko ka machigatteru Memai o okoshita atama o osae ana kara nintama-tachi o Hippari agetaga Ayabe ga itta Daijina koto o kiki nogashite shimatta Koyoi wa yagai gōdō enshū ga aru koto o Yudan ga naranai Hisoka ni aitsu wa (torappā) Wana o shikakete emono o nerau Ayabe:"Otoshiana gurai de butsubutsu iwanaide kudasai" Tachibana:"gurai to Hana nda. Gurai to wa" "chi" Tachibana:"Ima, chi~ tte iwanakatta ka?' Ayabe:"Itte masē n" Tachibana:(Daga watashi wa sonogo Ayabe ga chīsana koe de “kon'ya no wana wa tokubetsu” to tsubuyaita no o kiki nogasanakatta. Tokubetsu to iu koto wa, tokubetsu egetsunai to iu kotoda) Tachibana: Sono Yo no mori wa abikyōkan no teitaraku Yon-nen, go-nen wa zenmetsu shi naze ka waratte rakka shite iku Chōji to Koheita, Kema to Isaku wa Mizukara wana ni hamari konde iku Ikinokoru no wa watashi to Monjirō to Tensai-teki torapā saigo no shōbuda (torappā) shin'en ni tatsu kakugo wa aru ka? Tachibana:"Kanpekida" Tachibana: Madamada amai na (torappā) Roku-nen no kowa-sa o omoishire Ayabe:"Kon'ya wa sasuga ni senpai hō ni makete shimaimashitaga, Tsuki wa kitto boku no kawaii wana ni hamara sete sashiagemasu" Tachibana:"Ayabe, omae no iikata wa, doko ka machigatte iru" Ayabe:"A~a, kawaii wana ni hamatte moratchatte? Are, kawaii wana ni hame tari, hamu, wa muru-ji, wa mureba..." Tachibana:"Iya, wana o kawaii to iu jiten de okashī to itteru nda! Okashī to itteru nda ā!" |-| |-| English= That day I woke up with a bad feeling When I go out to the corridor and looks at the garden in the morning fog The view is same as usual, but I feel there are something wrong and my ninja intuition keeps ringing the alarm Its definitely him (Trapper) The poker-face convinced criminal "Good Morning~. Why are you having a scary face? Your tension is showing on you face. |-|